Varian Wrynn
) | Energia = 129M | Reakcja = | Rodzina = Landen (pradziadek) Adamant (dziadek) Varia (babcia) Llane (ojciec) Taria (matka) Tiffin (żona) Anduin (syn) | Mentorzy = Terenas Menethil Anduin Lothar Hjalmar Anvilmar Rehgar Earthfury | Kompani = Broll Bearmantle Valeera Sanguinar Bolvar Fordragon Arthas Menethil Thargas Anvilmar Jaina Proudmoore }} :"Jestem Królem Stormwind i nikt, nagi, Plaga czy ogniści władcy Płonącego Legionu nie będą mnie trzymali z dala od moich ludzi!" Varian Wrynn jest synem króla Llane'a i prawowitym władcą królestwa Stormwind. Przez tajemnicze zniknięcie Variana podczas wyprawy dyplomatycznej, jego dziesięcioletni syn Anduin został ogłoszony królem na jego miejsce. Jednakże ostatnie wydarzenia doprowadziły do jego powrotu do ojczyzny i objęcia tronu. Pozbawiony wspomnień człowiek, wymyty przez morze na brzegi Durotaru w komiksie World of Warcraft został potwierdzony jako Varian Wrynn. Według Blizzarda Varian Wrynn stanie się ważną postacią w uniwersum Warcrafta; superdynamiczny człowiek, który zastąpi dawnych bohaterów, którzy są przeważnie starzy, martwi lub są łajdakami. Został on wręcz opisany jako "anty-Thrall". Prowadząc kampanie przeciwko Pladze w Northrend i Opuszczonym w Lordaeron umocnił on swój status jako niekwestionowany przywódca militarny Przymierza. Biografia 'Pierwsza Wojna' thumb|left|Varian w płonącym [[Stormwind (miasto)|Stormwind]] Varian Wrynn urodził się jako syn króla Llane'a w cieszącym się pokojem Królestwie Azeroth i cieszył się beztroskim życiem jako książę Stormwind, jednakże wszystko zmieniło się, gdy orkowie przebyli przez Mroczny Portal i spróbowali zniszczyć jego ojczyznę, co wywołało Pierwszą Wojnę pomiędzy jego ukochanym Królestwem Stormwind a Hordą. Anduin Lothar, Czempion Stormwind, poprowadził ochotników i swoje armie w desperackiej próbie zatrzymania Hordy, by nie dotarła ona do króla Llane'a, Variana i Stormwind. Gdy Lothar cieszył się małymi zwycięstwami w trzymaniu Hordy w ryzach, jego wysiłki zostały zniweczone przez Garonę Półorka, która, będąc sojusznikiem Stormwind, na rozkaz Rady Cienia zdradziła króla Llane'a i wycięła jego serce, dając je szamanowi Gul'danowi. Varian mógł tylko bezsilnie patrzyć, jak jego ojciec jest mordowany, a Horda rozprzestrzenia się po królestwie, paląc domy i mordując każdego, kto stanie na jej drodze. 'Exodus do Lordaeron' Anduin Lothar, widząc, że nie ma szans na odbicie Stormwind i że wszystko jest stracone, zabrał Variana i wszystkich, którzy zostali w mieście i poprowadził ich w desperackiej próbie ucieczki przed ich morderczymi wrogami. Uciekając łodzią na morze, skierowali się na północ, gdzie zaokrętowali się na fregacie Lothara. Zasięgając rady Variana i Khadgara, maga z Kirin Tor, zdecydowali, że by ochronić ludzkość przed wyniszczeniem z ręki Hordy, muszą udać się i ostrzec króla Terenasa, władcę Lordaeron, o zagrożeniu, które pojawiło się na horyzoncie. Po przybyciu do portu Southshore, Lothar zabrał księcia Variana, Khadgara i kilku rycerzy, by podjąć marsz do Lordaeron. Gdy tam przybyli, Varian został powitany przez króla Terenasa jako równy sobie król, mimo że Varian był bardzo młody. Król Terenas natychmiast przysiągł mu schronienie, do czasu aż jego ojczyzna nie zostanie odzyskana i zaproponował mu pozostanie na jego dworze tak długo, jak tylko będzie sobie tego życzył. Mimo początkowego onieśmielenia poprzez przebywanie w królestwie, w którym nigdy nie był, szybko przełamał się i odnalazł syna Terenasa, Arthasa Menethila, zaledwie kilka lat młodszego od niego i szybko się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Krótko po rozpoczęciu pobytu Variana w Lordaeron, Król Terenas zawiązał Sojusz Lordaeron. Pod dowództwem Anduina Lothara jako Najwyższego Dowódcy sojuszu szybko stanął na drodze marszowi Hordy podczas Drugiej Wojny. Jednakże zwycięstwo kosztowało bardzo wiele, gdyż Anduin Lothar poległ krótko przed końcem wojny i nie doczekał odzyskania jego ukochanego królestwa Stormwind, co stało się krótko po jego śmierci. Przyjaźń z Arthasem Po schronieniu się w Lordaeronie, Varian szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z Arthasem Menethilem który pragnął spotkać innego młodego księcia. W niedługim odstępie czasu, Arthas zaczął go traktować jako najlepszego przyjaciela. Przez większość swojego życia, jako dzieci, Varian często pojedynkował się z Arthasem starając się wzmocnić go i uczynić lepszym wojownikiem. Kilkanaście lat później, Varian uczestniczył w wstąpieniu Arthasa do Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. Chociaż nie było po nim tego widać, Arthas często ubolewał, że nie był tak silny fizycznie, jak Varian. Podczas późniejszego zamordowania Króla Terenasa, Arthas przypomniał sobie historię którą opowiedział mu Varian, o tym, jak serce jego ojca zostało przebite przez sztylet. Natomiast ciało króla Terenasa przebiło Ostrze Mrozu. Gdy Arthas stał się Królem Liszem, Varian zaczął o nim myśleć, jako o ostatecznego zdrajcę Przymierza. 'Król' thumb|Varian opłakujący zamordowaną żonę Gdy odzyskano Stormwind i powoli je odbudowywano (dzięki Terenasowi, który przyrzekł, że Sojusz pomoże w odbudowie) Varian, już pełnoletni, został oficjalnie koronowany na króla Stormwind. Król Terenas cieszył się widząc, że Varian wyrasta na sprytnego i mądrego króla, czując wręcz ojcowską dumę, gdyż przez te lata tak się związał z Varianem, że traktował go jak drugiego syna. Kamieniarze, dowodzeni przez Edwina VanCleffa przybyli na pomoc w odbudowie Stormwind i mieli nadzieję na ukucie sobie wysokiej pozycji i renomy. Po długich miesiącach Stormwind zostało odbudowane jako miasto majestatu i architektonicznego piękna, przyćmiewając nawet jego chwałę sprzed Pierwszej Wojny. W tym czasie odnowionego spokoju, Varian poślubił młodą i piękną kobietę Tiffin, która powiła mu syna Anduina, nazwanego na cześć Lothara. Jednakże Sojusz zaczął cierpieć pewne trudności, gdy pojawiły się argumenty sporów co do ziemi i polityki. W końcu elfickie królestwo Quel'Thalas, jak również ludzkie królestwa Stromgarde i Gilneas oderwały się od Sojuszu. Mimo to król Varian przysiągł , że będzie stał u boku króla Terenasa i Sojuszu tak, jak oni stali przy nim w chwili potrzeby. W tym czasie również Kamieniarze, którzy odbudowali Stormwind, zażądali zapłaty za swoje usługi od króla Variana i Domu Możnych. Jednakże skażenie Domu Możnych, siane przez Katranę Prestor, nie pozwoliło na adekwatną zapłatę dla gildii za ich pracę. Król Varian miał związane ręce i nie mógł negocjować wyższej zapłaty, gdyż Dom Możnych posiadał zbyt wielką polityczną władzę i ciągle nim manewrował. Mimo że zostali docenieni za swą pracę, Dom Możnych zapłacił im o wiele mniej, niż praca ta kosztowała, więc VanCleff i Kamieniarze rozpoczęli strajki na ulicach Stormwind, żądając uczciwej zaplaty. Strajk był niebezpieczny i chaotyczny, co doprowadziło do brutalnego zamordowania młodej królowej Variana. Edwin VanCleff uciekł wraz z Kamieniarzami ze Stormwind, podczas gdy Varian opłakiwał śmierć Tiffin. Wpadł on w depresję, lecz z czasem ją przezwyciężył i przysiągł dalej tworzyć nowy, lepszy świat dla siebie, jego syna i ludzi ze Stormwind. 'Zniknięcie' Krótko potem, Varian wyruszył do Theramore na rozmowy z Lady Jainą Proudmoore dotyczące kontaktów między Przymierzem a Hordą. W czasie podróży został pojmany przez Defiasów, którzy dowiedzieli się o podróży króla od szpiega, który przebywał wewnątrz Stormwind. Plotki głosiły, że został on zabrany na Wyspę Alcaz i był tam trzymany jako jeniec. Plotki okazały się prawdziwe. Krótko po porwaniu króla, Bolvar Fordragon został ustanowiony Regentem Stormwind i przysiągł odnaleźć i uratować króla Variana bez patrzenia na cenę. Lady Prestor również została królewskim doradcą i przekonała Wysokiego Lorda Fordragona, by przeprowadził intronizację 10-letniego syna Variana, Anduina na króla Stormwind, mimo że faktyczna władza miała spoczywać w rękach Fordragona do czasu powrotu króla Variana lub osiągnięcia przez Anduina wieku pełnoletności. Gladiator thumb|Lo'Gosh W niewiadomy sposób Varian uciekł z niewoli i opuścił wyspę, jednak próba oswobodzenia nie zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Na w pół utopiony i cierpiący na utratę pamięci, został wymyty przez morze na brzegi Durotaru, gdzie odnalazła go orcza karawana prowadzona przez trenera gladiatorów Rehgara Earthfury. Po zwycięskiej bitwie z gigantycznym krokoliskiem, podczas której jako broni używał tylko kija, został schwytany i zmieniony w gladiatora przez zachwyconego szamana. Nieświadomy prawdziwej tożsamości człowieka, Earthfury nadał mu śmieszny przydomek "Przynęty na kroki" i wrzucił do klatki z dwoma innymi gladiatorskimi niewolnikami: Brollem Bearmantle i Valeerą Sanguinar. Tej nocy, by pomóc Varianowi odzyskać utraconą przeszłość, Broll wprowadził go w trans, w której zobaczył wizję siebie samego jako dziecko w płonącym mieście. Po przybyciu do Orgrimmaru, Rehgar poprowadził trójkę do tajemnej zbrojowni Karmazynowego Kręgu w Hali Legend, gdzie, po zobaczeniu znajomo wyglądającego pasa z lwią głową na spince, Varian doznał kolejnego przebłysku przeszłości: łysy, brodaty mężczyzna stoi na pokładzie łodzi podczas burzy, nosząc ten pas i nazywając Variana "małym". Następnie cała trója powędrowała do Poszarpanej Dziczy w Feralas, gdzie odbywały się zawody gladiatorów. Po krwawej bitwie, okazali się oni zwycięzcami. Zafascynowany umiejętnościami Variana tłum nadał mu imię w języku orków "Lo'Gosh", co oznacza "Wilczy Duch". Po walce, Rehgar zabrał Lo'Gosha i Brolla do miasta taurenów w Thunder Bluff, by poddać ich rytuałowi oczyszczenia u Stawów Wizji. W wodach stawów Lo'Gosh doznał kolejnej wizji: miękkowłosa kobieta która byla prawdopodobnie jego żoną, trzyma małego chłopca, mówiąc do niego, że jego ludzie i jego syn go potrzebują. Niestety, wizja została zakłócona przez jaskiniowego żywiołaka, którego bez problemu pokonał. Wtedy to uknuł plan, że ucieknie z niewoli u Rehgara przy pierwszej nadarzającej się sposobności. W podzięce za pokonanie żywiołaka jaskini, Broll i Lo'Gosh zostali zaproszeni do namiotu Hamuula Runetotema, starszego druida taurenów. Opowiedział Varianowi legendę o oryginalnym Lo'Goshu - potężnym białym wilku, znanego ze swego okrucieństwa w bitwie mającej miejsce 10 tysięcy lat temu, gdy Płonący Legion po raz pierwszy najechał Azeroth. Według archidruida, legenda o wilku rozeszła się po świecie dzięki trollom, goblinom i krasnoludom, którzy posiadają własne wersje tej historii. Niezłomna wola Lo'Gosha i jego czysta dzikość pozwoliły mu przejść granice życia pośmiertnego i wspomóc swoich ludzi. Następnie Hamuul dał Lo'Goshowi pióro, które Broll natychmiast rozpoznał jako należące do hipogryfa. Nocny elf użył go, by wezwać Ostrego Szpona z Cienistej Doliny i natychmiast uciekł na jego grzbiecie wraz z Lo'Goshem. Broll i Lo'Gosh udali się do enklawy Cenarionu w Darnassus, skąd zostali zaproszeni na obiad do Tyrande Whisperwind. Kapłanka wysłała ich obu do Theramore, gdzie Jaina Proudmoore prawdopodobnie będzie mogla pomóc odzyskać utracone wspomnienia. Po przybyciu do Theramore, Jaina przyrzekła Lo'Goshowi, że rozjaśni otaczające go mroki tajemnicy i wezwała na pomoc swoją ochmistrzynię, Aegwynn. Podczas forsowania mrocznej aury otaczającej wspomnienia Lo'Gosha, pojawiły się wizje ognia i podróży, narodzin jego syna, śmierci żony i nowej ciemności. Mimo niewidzialnego muru, nie pozwalającego Jainie i Aegwynn zanurzyć się głębiej w jego wspomnienia, były one w stanie potwierdzić, że podróżował on do Theramore i był w rzeczywistości Varianem Wrynnem, zaginionym Królem Stormwind. Widząc, że jest on ofiarą ataku czarnej magii, Jaina przygotowała własny okręt, Rozcinającego Fale, który miał przewieźć Variana do Stormwind we Wschodnich Królestwach, gdzie, jak miała nadzieję, będzie mógł odkryć tożsamość swoich wrogów. Teraz wiedząc, iż jego żona nie żyje, Varian pragnął wrócić do Stormwind, by spotkać się z synem, jednak Aegwynn zalecała zwłokę, gdyż Anduin mógł być przerażony przez jakiekolwiek pochopne działania. W dokach, Broll i Varian zjednoczyli się z Valeerą i przygotowali się do wypłynięcia do Stormwind. 'Rewelacje' Na pokładzie prywatnego statku Jainy Varian zdradził swoją tożsamość Brollowi i Valeerze. Mimo że okazał się jednym z władców Przymierza, nie był pewny, czy chce wracać do postaci "Variana Wrynna" - jeśli by miał wybór, pozostałby "Lo'Goshem", zwykłym gladiatorem. Coraz to nowe wątpliwości pojawiały się w umyśle Variana podczas podróży do Portu Menethil. Podczas ataku nag na morzu, Varian doznał kolejnego przebłysku utraconej pamięci - przypominając sobie porwanie przez Defiasów podczas misji dyplomatycznej do Theramore, ataku nag na Wyspę Alcaz, pogrzebu swojej żony Tiffin i dnia, w którym został koronowany na króla Stormwind. Powróciły niemal wszystkie szczegóły jego wspomnień, poza najważniejszymi elementami porwania. Wszyscy w Stormwind przygotowali wielkie święto, by powitać w domu swego króla. Jednakże Varian, który się pojawił, był arogancki, frywolny i niezdrowo zainteresowany Katraną Prestor. Ludzie ze Stormwind dowiedzieli się tylko, że został on wykupiony za wielką sumę, która będzie pokryta z nowego podatku. Jednak po powrocie Varian był zainteresowany tylko wydawaniem coraz to większej ilości państwowych pieniędzy, zostawiając sprawy polityczne na boku. Anduin Wrynn był przerażony zmianą, jaka zaszła w jego ojcu. Mniej więcej w tym czasie, Lo'Gosh pojawił się w Porcie Menethil z Brollem i Valeerą. Grupa natknęła się na pijaka, który uciekł widząc, że Varian żyje. Przyjaciele ruszyli za nim z zamiarem ucięcia sobie "pogawędki". Mężczyzna wpadł do karczmy pełnej Defiasów, którzy spróbowali po raz kolejny pojmać Variana. Podczas walki, Varian spotkał Thargasa Anvilmara, emisariusza od Magniego Bronzebearda, którego brat niegdyś szkolil króla. Mimo że pijak uciekł, Varian wziął defiaskiego maga na spytki. Mimo że czarodziej nie powiedział, kto chciał jego śmierci, to zdradził, że ta osoba zapłaciła monetami ze Stormwind. Mag zginął, gdy powiedział, że istnieje plan zabicia jego syna. Później trójka gladiatorów i Thargas podjęli podróż do Stormwind. Kilka dni później król Magni Bronzebeard był w Stormwind z wizytą, by omówić plany wojenne przeciwko orkom i krasnoludom Czarnego Żelaza z królem "Varianem" i Bolvarem Fordragonem. Jednakże Varian Wrynn nie kwapił siędo wysyłania wojsk, by pomóc krasnoludom. Król Magni odszedł niezadowolony, lecz podczas podróży do Podziemnego Tramwaju podszedł do niego Anduin Wrynn mówiąc, że podejrzewa coś w stosunku do jego "ojca". Po przybyciu do Ironforge, Lo'Gosh dowiedział się od króla Magniego, że to, co się działo, nie było zbiegiem okoliczności, lecz ktoś z ukrycia pociągał za sznurki, wiedząc, że Varian jest ważną postacią dla Przymierza. Magni wcześniej zapewnił sobie pomoc Wysokiego Lorda Bolvara Fordragona i Marszałka Windsora, którzy zostali poinformowani o podejrzeniach młodego Anduina, że Varian przebywający w Stormwind jest tylko marionetką. Varian, przez lata trenując z Windsorem sztukę walki mieczem, czuł wielki respekt i przyjaźń do Windsora. Gdy Dziwnie szybko po rozpoczęciu śledztwa, Windsor doszedł do wniosku, że Varian jest nie tylko pozorantem, lecz również smokiem. Gdy Varian i Magni kontynuowali rozmowę, byli śledzeni przez brodatego mężczyznę. Valeera wyczuła manipulację tajemną energią i odkryła mężczyznę, gdy ten tworzył sztylet z zamiarem zabicia Variana. Valeera natychmiast ruszyła za nim, lecz ten przemienił się w czarnego smoka i uciekł. W tym czasie Anduin, Varian, Bolvar i Lady Prestor zażywali przejażdżki konnej po prowincji. Anduin próbował zainteresować ojca problemami królestwa, lecz zanim mógł rozwinąć wątek, jego koń został spłoszony przez nieznanego sprawdzę, powodując, że Anduin stracił panowanie nad koniem i spadł z siodła, lecz Varian szybko złapał Anduina, który, wraz z kontaktem fizycznym, doznał wizji Defiasów ciągnących powalonego ojca, przyciśniętego do ziemi i otoczonego przez krąg runiczny, na którego obrębie stały postacie rzucające roczne zaklęcia, ataku nag na Wyspę Alcaz i ostatecznie skoku do wody. Anduin, łapiąc swego ojca, nie miał już wątpliwości, że to pozorant. Dzięki magii Bolvar poinformował króla Magniego o raporcie Windsora, który był bliski do zdemaskowania tożsamości smoka, jednak został on złapany przez krasnoludy Czarnego Żelaza u podnóży Czarnej Skały. Varian i jego ludzie wsiedli na koń i pojechali do Czarnej Skały, by uwolnić Windsora, który przedstawił Varianowi wyniki swego śledztwa. 'Powrót króla' thumb|Król Varian po powrocie do Stormwind Przechodząc przez bramy Stormwind, Lo'Gosh i jego przyjaciele zostali zatrzymani przez generała Marcusa Jonathana, który rozkazem Katrany Prestor miał natychmiast ich zgładzić jako zdrajców. Windsor przekonał jednak Marcusa o swojej lojalności wobec państwa, powołując się na wspólną wieloletnią służbę pod Turalyonem. Katrana Prestor szybko zebrała żołnierzy, lecz usłyszala od fałszywego Variana, że nie podporządkowywała się hierarchii władzy w Stormwind. Wchodząc do Fortu Stormwind, Lo'Gosh położył kres maskaracie Katrany i nazwał ją jej prawdziwym imieniem: Onyxia. Po przyjęciu smoczej formy przez Katranę i przemienieniu licznych strażników w smoczy pomiot, Varian i jego sojusznicy rozpoczęli bitwę w wielkiej sali Fortu Stormwind. Przybycie Bolvara Fordragona i Anduina znacznie ich wzmocniło, by mogli zabezpieczyć fort, jednakże marszałek Reginald Windsor zginął kilka chwil później z ręki Onyxii. Lo'Gosh zaatakował swego sobowtóra krzycząc, że naraził stabilność jego królestwa, gdy fałszywy Varian zaczął zrzucać z siebie zaklęcia Onyxii i odzyskiwać panowanie nad sobą. Anduin, zaskoczony widokiem dwóch Varianów, rozkazał im, by zaprzestali walki i skierowali się przeciwko prawdziwemu zagrożeniu, matce miotu Onyxii. Wielka smoczyca złapała Anduina i teleportowała ich do jej leża nakazując Varianowi podążyćza nią. Spotykając się z przyjaciółmi, Varian był wściekły przez stratę syna i powiedział sojusznikom, że ostateczna bitwa będzie miała finał w Leżu Onyxii. Zostawiając dowodzenie w Stormwind Bolvarowi, stary przyjaciel zaczął wyczuwać, że dwóch varianów rządzących Stormwind było swoimi przeciwieństwami. Lo'Gosh był bardzo niecierpliwy, by ruszyć na poszukiwanie syna, podczas wyjaśniania swoim żołnierzom celu, podczas gdy drugi Varian był spokojny, pasywny i czarujący, nawet gdy wydostał się spod wpływu Onyxii. Przybywając do Theramore, wszyscy spotkali się z Jainą, która odkryła, jaki rodzaj mrocznej magii został użyty przeciwko Varianowi. Przedstawiła teorię, że Onyxia zdobyła wpływy po śmierci żony Variana, jednak ostatecznie straciła je, gdy pojawiło się przywiązanie Variana do Anduina gdy próbowała odnowić kontrolę przez rzucenie zaklęcia, które nie miało zabić króla, lecz zniszczyć jego zmysły i odpowiedzialność. Jaina rzuciła zaklęcia na dwóch Varianów i odzyskali oni ostatnią część wspomnień: będąc na wyspie Alcaz przyszpilonym do ziemi, zamaskowane postaci rzucały mroczne zaklęcia powodujące nieznośny ból, gdy Varian desperacko próbował się uwolnić. W oślepiającym błysku światła się budzi, leżąc obok swego dokładnego duplikatu. Onyxia odsłania swe oblicze, chcąc zabić silnego Variana, jednak przerywa jej przybycie Morgali Darksquall i jej nag. Onyxia i zamaskowane postacie przemieniają się w smoczy pomiot i walczą z nagami, podczas gdy silny Varian zrywa kajdany i przystępuje do walki. Próbuje uwolnić drugiego Variana i nakazuje mu znaleźć jakąś broń, lecz odkrywa, że jest on zbyt zdenerwowany, by dobrze trzymać miecz. Drugi Varian spadł z klifu do oceanu i został pojmany przez nagi. Varian, który został samotnie by walczyć, oszukał Onyxię udając zmarłego. Zadowolona smoczyca uciekła, zanim przybyło więcej nag. Morgala próbowała osaczyć Variana, lecz ten uciekł na drugą stronę wyspy i skoczył do morza wiedząc, że nie będzie ścigany tam, gdzie są ostre kamienie. Jego ucieczka została zakłócona jednak przez silny prąd, który poniósł go ku brzegowi Durotaru. Wróciwszy do wieży Jainy, obaj Varianowie dochodzą do wniosku, że są dwiema częściami tej samej osoby, która powinna być zjednoczona. Jaina wyjaśniła, że mimo że zaklęcie Onyxii rozbiło ich na dwie części, obaj są w stanie przezwyciężyć zaklęcie i odzyskać swoje prawdziwe ja, mimo że długo żyli jako osobne byty. Jeden Varian został Lo'Goshem, gladiatorem i czempionem Karmazynowego Kręgu i walczył o odzyskanie wspomnień i dziedzictwa. Drugi Varian został wykupiony i powrócił do Stormwind, by tam być opętanym ponownie przez Onyxię. Chcąc nie chcąc, wywolił się jednak po raz drugi. Po chwili Jaina przyniosła dwa starożytne elfickie miecze, Shalla'tora i Ellemayne, co oznacza Rozcinacz Cienia i Rozpruwacz w języku darnassiańskim. Po zdobyciu nowej broni, obaj Varianowie decydują się stawić czoła Onyxii. 'Koniec skażenia' Prowadząc atak na Onyxię, obaj Varianowie zaangażowali się w walkę. Broń i magia starły się z jej licznymi poplecznikami, a obie strony chciały zwycięstwa. Onyxia rzuciła zaklęcie strachu na Brolla i uderzyła ogonem Jainę, eliminując ich z walki. Obawiając się końca walki, Onyxia zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie, którego używała na Wyspie Alcaz, by zabić Lo'Gosha, lecz ten dwukrotnie wyszedł na przeciw uderzeniu mówiąc, że powinien zginąć, gdyż Lo'Gosh jest wcieleniem prawdziwego Variana. Nie chcąc poświęceać swego "bliźniaka", Lo'Gosh rzucił się do ataku z nadzieją ochronienia go, lecz magia została zakłócona przez obecność dwóch Varianów w zasięgu ciosu, co doprowadziło do fuzji, z której powstał jeden Varian. Mówiąc, że nareszcie powrócił, Varian szybko dotarł do smoczycy i pozbawił ją życia. Po śmierci Onyxii Varian zjednoczył się z synem i przyjaciółmi mówiąc, że ich długie i bohaterskie czyny będą nagrodzone, a dla Stormwind narodzi się nadzieja na nową przyszłość. 'Półmrok pokoju' Po odzyskaniu króla, Stormwind zostało zaatakowane przez nieumarłe legiony Plagi. Varian, wraz ze swym przyjacielem Bolvarem Fordragonem zwycięsko odparł siły nieumarłych podczas długiej bitwy o Port Stormwind. Zakładając Ekspedycję Bohaterów, która miała działać w porozumieniu z Hordą, by zniszczyć Króla Lisza, Varian wysłał Bolvara, by ten nadzorował założenie bazy przy Angratharze, Bramie Klątwy na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, w cieniu samej Korony Lodu. Bolvar i Saurfang Młodszy wojowali u Bramy Klątwy, lecz zostali zdradzeni przez Opuszczonych dowodzonych przez Starszego Aptekarza Putressa, który wyzwolił Nową Plagę, powodującą śmierć Bolvara i jego ludzi. Po uzyskaniu wieści o śmierci Fordragona, Variana opanował gniew i smutek, gdyż traktował go jak brata, który opiekował się jego królestwem i wychowywał jego syna. Wysłał on Jainę Proudmoore do Orgrimmaru, by odkryła przyczyny zdrady Hordy. Poczytywał to jako zdradę stanu i rządał satysfakcji za śmierć przyjaciela. Jaina powróciła z wieściami, że Varimathras i Królewskie Towarzystwo Aptekarskie zdradziło ich wszystkich i Horda już nie kontroluje Podziemnego Miasta. Varian i Jaina zebrali armię Przymierza i zaatakowali Podziemne Miasto, z nadzieją odzyskania stolicy Lordaeron i doprowadzenia Putressa przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Wchodząc do Podziemnego Miasta Varian był zniesmaczony stanem niegdyś potężnej stolicy, którą znał z dzieciństwa. Ścigając Putressa w Aptekarium, Varian i Jaina pokonali go. Jecz, ku zgrozie Variana, odkryli dziesiątki zmutowanych i na w pół rozłożonych ludzkich trupów, na których Towarzystwo Aptekarskie eksperymentowało podczas badań nad Nową Plagą. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo rozejmu między Przymierzem a Hordą Opuszczeni w sekrecie tworzyli sposób do zabicia ich wszystkich. Varian spotkał się z Thrallem i zadeklarował, że pokój nie będzie mógł zostać nigdy osiągnięty. Gdy rozpoczęła się walka między Przymierzem a Hordą, Jaina powstrzymała Thralla i Variana od zabicia się nawzajem i teleportowała Variana, siebie i armię Przymierza z powrotem do Stormwind, mając nadizeję na zakończenie rozlewu krwi i chaosu. Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Varian Wrynn w [[Dalaran (miasto)|Dalaranie]] Wraz z Patchem 3.0.2 Varian Wrynn powrócił na swoje prawowite miejsce na tronie Stormwind. Obecnie przebywa w Komnacie Tronowej w Forcie Stormwind, skąd wcześniej nominalnie rządził jego syn, Anduin Wrynn. Zniknęli zarówno Katrana Prestor, jak i Bolvar Fordragon; Fordragon udał się do Northrend, gdzie zginął, poszas gdy Lady Prestor - Onyxia - została zabita przez Variana. Król Varian obecnie oferuje wiele zadań Przymierza, wcześniej oferowanych prze Bolvara Fordragona, w tym ciąg zadań mający na celu zabicie Nathanosa Blightcallera. W dodatku obecnie kończy on zadanie rycerzy śmierci 55 Where Kings Walk. Frakcja znana jako Ekspedycja Bohaterów powstała jako główna siła Przymierza w Northrend, podejmując walkę z Plagą. Opis frakcji jest następujący: "Główne armie Przymierza w Northrend, ruszające przeciwko Pladze i zjednoczone pod dowództwem Króla Variana Wrynna." Pomnik Variana, alias Lo'Gosh, stoi w Forcie Bohaterów w Tundrze Borealnej. Po śmierci Bolvara Fordragona i okonaniu Starszego Aptekarza Putressa Varian zadeklarował wojnę Hordzie podczas zadania 74 The Battle for the Undercity po ataku na Thralla i jego oddziały w Podziemnym Mieście. 'Tajemnice Ulduaru' thumb|Statua ku czci Variana/Lo'Gosha w [[Valiance Keep|Forcie Bohaterów]] Gdy Brann Bronzebeard odkrył, że Yogg-Saron uciekł ze swego starożytnego więzienia w Ulduarze, Rhonin i Jaina Proudmoore poprosili króla Variana o wsparcie i spotkanie w Fioletowej Cytadeli. Thrall i Garrosh Hellscream pojawiają się szybko i nie słuchając ostrzeżeń Jainy wchodzą do wieży. Garrosh wchodząc powiedział: "Wydawało mi się, że czułem smród świń Przymierza!", na co Varian odpowiedział: "Chcesz mojej krwi? Więc chodź, psie!", na co Garrosh rzucił się na niego, odpychając Jainę. Gdy Rhonin przerwał walkę, wezwał Hordę i Przymierze do wspólnego wysiłku przeciwko Staremu Bóstwu. Varian powiedział, że więcej jego ludzi zginęło podczas zdrady Hordy pod Bramą Klątwy niż z ręki Plagi i odrzucił propozycję sojuszu. Decyduje się wycofać wszelkie wsparcie Przymierza mówiąc Rhoninowi, że pracuje on z Hordą i zwracając się do Thralla i Garrosha, że ma nadzieję, iż Bóg Śmierci zabierze ich wszystkich, po czym teleportuje się wraz ze swymi ludźmi. 'Upamiętnienie w Forcie Bohaterów' :Ku pamięci Króla Variana Wrynna :Znanemu niektórym jako LO'GOSH "Wilczy Duch" :Jego cudowny powrót z wieloletniego wygnania wzniecił nowy żar odwagi w Przymierzu. :Będziemy maszerowali bez strachu przez te straszne ziemie, pielęgnując jego przymioty w naszych sercach. :''- Wysoki Lord Bolvar Fordragon'' Zmiany w patchach * * * * * * * Linki Zewnętrzne en:Varian Wrynn de:Varian Wrynn es:Varian Wrynn fi:Varian Wrynn fr:Varian Wrynn it:Varian Wrynn nl:Varian Wrynn pt:Varian Wrynn pt-br:Varian Wrynn Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Stormwind NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Stormwind quest giver Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie